


Accidents Happen

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Criminal Michael, Depressed Luke, Dom Michael, Hostage Situations, Innocent Luke, Kidnapping, M/M, Michael clifford/Luke hemmings - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Muke af, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: "i just committed a crime and i need to use you as a hostage i am so sorry"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> AU credit idea: @ tea-and-outer-space

Luke never expected anything to happen when he went to the mall that afternoon. He had gone there to escape his parents constant yelling at him and their arguing between each other, and to kind of unwind from all the mayhem going on with his school life. So the last thing he would have ever expected was to be taken hostage.

He had been wandering around the mall for some time now and although how bored he was, he didn't really want to head home yet. Passing the little bank that was situated for balance checking, withdrawal and loan purposes, he didn't think much about it. He was too occupied in his own little bubble that he didn't even bother looking when the alarms inside the bank went off.

That was the first mistake because if he had of looked then he would've noticed the guy dressed in mostly black, wearing a beanie with eye holes cut out, running straight for him. Suddenly, he felt an arm snake around his chest, pinning him to someone's chest; that was what snapped him back to reality.

"What the fuck?" he shouted, squirming in the stranger's grip. But this person had Luke's arms pinned down in a strong grip and with their added height, (which quite frankly, surprised Luke because he didn't meet many people who were taller than his six foot frame) he was rendered no match for them.

"Let me go man," he attempted escaping again.

"Just shut up and stay still kid!" the stranger whispered in his ear through gritted teeth as police began filing in front of the duo.

"Police, drop your weapon and step away from the boy!" one of them shouted, guns trained at himself and the person holding him captive. 

The fact that the police were here calmed Luke's nerves slightly. They will get him out of this he told himself over and over again. That went out the window though when the stranger pulled out something cold and metallic, and pressed it to the side of Luke's temple. 

Luke froze in the person's arms, knowing all too well from watching dozens of action movies what was against his head. Now he was full blown panicking. This guy was a criminal, had him trapped and was holding a gun to his head.  
Luke was completely screwed.

"Back off! or else I'll kill the kid," the man shouted, making Luke cringe. 

Please God, don't let me die was the only thought on his mind. 

"Now, we don't want anyone getting hurt alright?"

"And no one will if you just back off and lower your weapons,"

"How about you just let the kid go okay? he has nothing to do with this,"

"Not a chance," he said, pressing the gun harder into Luke's head to make a point, causing him to whimper in pain. "Now I'm not going to ask again. Back off and lower your weapons or else this kid is as good as dead,"

The officers looked amongst each other, silently exchanging messages that Luke hoped were that they would do what this guy said.

"Okay, we'll do what you ask but don't hurt the kid," one of them said, and just like that, one by one each of the officers backed away a couple paces and lowered their guns. Great, now this guy is going to let him go. 

"Good. Now I'm going to leave with this kid and none of you are going to follow me or else I'll shoot," 

What the hell? He thought this guy would let him go once the police did what he asked, not take him hostage! 

None of the officers said anything or made a move so the man behind him took that as his queue to leave. Keeping a firm grip on him and still training the gun to his head, he dragged Luke out the mall doors and into the parking lot. 

The closer they went into the car park, the more Luke struggled to get free. There was no way in hell that he was getting in a car and going who knows where with this psychopath.

"Stop moving kid, you're gonna get yourself hurt,"

"I don't care. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

They had now stopped at a small, grey car with no number plates, and Luke gulped in fear. Removing the gun from his head, the man opened the passenger door and quickly shoved Luke into the seat. He returned the gun to face Luke as he ran over to the driver's side and hopped into the car as fast as he could. 

Immediately, the guy locked the car doors, and then reversed out of the parking spot to speed out of the car park all together. Yep, Luke was totally screwed. 

......

Michael knew he had royally fucked up. First, he had gotten caught while in the middle of a robbery, and secondly, he had taken some poor innocent kid hostage. 

He hadn't planned to take anyone hostage but he had panicked and this kid was the closest person there. Sure, he probably should've just left the kid there but he knew that the police wouldn't have let him escape and he'd have probably ended up getting shot, which would not have been pleasant. 

He felt really bad just looking at the kid sitting in the seat next to him. It looked like he was about to pass out, his face being as white as a ghost and his breaths coming out in short gasps.

"Just relax okay? I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to calm the kid down, not wanting the boy to pass out on him. 

"Please just let me go," he begged. "I promise not to tell anyone what happened"

Michael only chuckled at him. Like hell this kid wouldn't run back to the police and spill everything to them. 

He didn't bothering replying, just removed the mask with the hand that was not on the steering wheel because god damn was it stuffy in that thing.

"Oh god, I've seen your face. You're gonna kill me," the kid panicked.

"I'm not going to kill you idiot. It's just freaking hot under that thing that's all," Michael explained. "God, are you like this all the time?"

"No, I only act like this when I get taken hostage by some freaking psychopath,"

"Hey!" he shouted, scaring the kid. "I'm not a psychopath,"

"Yeah, because normal people rob banks and take people hostage,"

"I had a very good reason for robbing that bank," he said. "and I didn't plan to take you hostage, it just happened"

"Yeah right," the kid scoffed. 

After that, things went back to silence. It was kind of uncomfortable because Michael didn't know what he could say to this kid. He didn't have a plan let alone even know his name.

"So what's your name kid?" he decided to ask. Small talk was better than nothing. 

"Why should I tell you?"

"Okay then, my name's Mikey. There I told you my name now you tell me yours,"

It looked like the kid was debating on whether he should let Michael in on this information but it wasn't like he was going to do anything with it. He had no one to tell and he sure as hell didn't plan on keeping the kid forever. 

Just when Michael thought he wasn't going to tell him his name, he said "It's Luke,"

"Nice to meet you Luke," he grinned. "Sorry that it was under these circumstances,"

"Yeah right,"

"I really am sorry Luke," he apologised. "I promise I'll drop you off at the next block but I had just committed a crime and needed a hostage. I'm sorry that it was you,"

Luke huffed, crossing his arms. "Why were you even trying to rob that bank in the first place?"

"Um well, my mother got uh really sick and we're not the most richest people so we couldn't afford to keep giving her treatment. I didn't want her to die so I turned to stealing and yeah, that's how we came here. What about you? why were you at the mall by yourself?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "My parents are always either arguing or yelling at me for something or other and I was stressed about that and school so I was trying to stay away from it all I guess,"

"I'm sorry to hear that Luke," I frowned.

"Yeah well, there's nothing you can do about it so don't beat yourself up over it,"

Michael's heart went out to the kid. He knew what it felt like to be hurt by your family, having being abandoned by his father at a young age and being left to fend for his mother and himself. Maybe Luke and him weren't so different after all.

"Here we go," he said, pulling up on the side of the road. "Find someone with a phone to contact your parents. I hope you get back and safe and I really am sorry again," 

"I forgive you Mikey. I hope your mother gets better,"

"Thanks. I hope you get better," he said. "and who knows, maybe we'll meet again,"

Michael winked at Luke, glimpsing at him one more time before speeding off down the street.

Later that night when Michael had returned home, he heard on the news that Luke had made it home safely, and that he'd told police he had no recognition of what happened after leaving the mall because Michael knocked him out. 

Knowing Luke kept to his word and didn't tell the police anything made him smile for some reason. And if Michael planned to rob the same mall in a couple more weeks then it definitely wasn't because he was hoping to see Luke's beautiful face again, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) check out my stories on wattpad / giorginabieber


End file.
